


37 Years

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel proposed to Dean 37 years ago and Dean still regrets saying no.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	37 Years

I gaze out over the ocean, weighting the bottle in my hand. Inside is the wine that the only man I ever loved, gave to me on the night he proposed to me. I have yet to open it.  
It’s the same night I said no to the only question I've ever been asked that deserved a yes, and completely cut him from my life. Simply because I was afraid.  
Not of him.  
Not of marriage.  
Most definitely not of having the beautiful ring on my finger.  
I was afraid of messing up. Of him proposing and then me doing something to make him say "Damn, I fucked up." and then walk away, because the proposal would only make it hurt worse when that time came.  
And now, I am back in the same spot where him and I would come to be alone and am contemplating drinking the whole bottle and then the light of the sunset is obstructed for only a second as a large form walks in front of it, and then sits down next to me.  
Without looking, I know it's him and my heart breaks all over again. "I'm so sorry." I whimper, and that's all that needed to be said because his warm arms wrap around me after being cold for 37 years.


End file.
